


Not Goodbye

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Epic Bromance, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Pre-OT3, Spoilers, i am garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey says goodbye to Finn and runs into the other incredible pilot who started the entire adventure.</p><p>Poe isn't sure what he's going to do, worrying about his new friend isn't the best way to fill his time, and what is it about the beautiful Force sensitive woman from Jakku?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> yup i ship them all and i did even before i saw it but even more so after i am trash.
> 
> i don't know how much i'll write and i don't know where its all going but i'm pretty sure i also foe ship rey/kylo just a tidge...unless they turn out to be siblings or cousins or whatever...and even then...idk.

“Do you think he’ll be all right?”

The silence is broken by a tall man with a mop of dark brown hair, some curls sweat slicked to his forehead, and it’s the lacking presence of the orange and white round robot that reminds Rey who he is.

“I…”

She falters.

She doesn’t want to lie to him.

Doesn’t want to hide the fact that Finn is so very near death, and if Chewbacca hadn’t flown up when he did, well…

“I’m not sure.”

Somehow his being in the room beside her, watching Finn sleep inside the glass, which she refuses to think about how much it resembles a coffin, is a comfort.

His hand is extended.

“Poe Dameron…Not sure if he mentioned me…”

Eyes warm and brown like cured leather are flickering between her and Finn’s unconscious body, and Rey takes the hand.

Strong, warm, and steady.

Grasping it like a lifeline, she flashes back to first meeting Finn.

He’d mentioned a pilot.

The Tie-fighter.

Rey blinks suddenly.

Despite it all, she smiles.

The expression feels foreign, like stretching sore muscles.

“Yeah. He did.”

“But I hear you flew the Millennium Falcon all by yourself so maybe I should rethink my accomplishments.”

Poe’s answering grin is two parts cocky, one part bluster, and all sincerity.

He knows he’s good, but she’s got raw talent that could easily match him.

Not to mention the whole Force thing.

Several seconds pass before she drops his hand.

Desperate for something to look at besides Finn, Rey focuses on the lack of BB-8.

“You going to be okay here? I’m leaving tomorrow. Got to go find Luke himself.”

Poe nods.

“Right. Of course. Yeah. I’ll manage. There’s gotta be something I can do for General Organa. I’m sure I’ll be flying again before I sleep a decent bit.”

Rey bites her lip,

“Don’t work yourself too hard.”

Every ounce of strength is dedicated to not falling to tears again.

There’s a gleam in Poe’s eye that tells her she’s not alone.

“Right. I’ll probably be among the first to know about…”

He does it.

He looks at Finn.

Rey backs towards the door, feeling the sting at the corner of her eyes despite herself.

There’s something.

Something there.

The way BB-8 told it, Finn had directly saved Poe’s life, and genuinely felt the pain of his death, when he thought he’d lost him.

It had been the only reason she’d trusted him after finding out the truth.

“That jacket is nice.”

It was hanging off a chair in the corner.

Rey could have bit her tongue.

She didn’t know why she’d brought it up.

Poe’s gaze alighted on it, perhaps in relief at having something else to focus on.

“Ah yes. It’s really something. I almost don’t want to wear it. I mean, he looked after it for me, but I’d feel strange taking it.”

“I bet you’ll change your mind. Take care now, okay?”

Poe nodded.

“You too. Force and all that, you’ll probably be better off than the rest of us.”

Rey shook her head.

“As they tell it, the Force is around us all. It doesn’t pick and choose.”

The smile on the rogue pilot’s face wasn’t full wattage, but it looked more honest, if possible.

  
“Whatever you say.”

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the tense changes. i'm very tired and hyped up on sugar


End file.
